Um amor pra toda a vida
by Isinha
Summary: Quatro anos no passado ela o salvou. Um amor impossível de se esquecer e proibido. Hoje, voltam a se encontrar e com isso, velhos sentimentos vêm a tona... O que irá acontecer? Blaise Zabini OC
1. Sozinha

**Um amor pra toda a vida**

Capítulo 1 - Sozinha

Anoitecia no norte da Escócia e todos os moradores locais se recolhiam em suas casas, estava perigoso sair na rua. Havia perigo em toda parte, principalmente por causa dos comensais que tinham sido vistos na região uma semana antes.

Mas havia uma garota que não se importava com isso, não tinha medo nem do perigo e nem da morte. Sentada no galho mais alto de uma árvore, ela apenas observava, ou melhor, vigiava. Estava de olho nos tais comensais que todos temiam. Parece loucura, mas para ela era uma grande brincadeira onde a única coisa que ela não deveria fazer era ser vista.

Observava atentamente tudo que eles falavam e faziam pois precisava mandar um relatório completo para seu tio-avô.

Não tinha muito o que fazer, pois os comensais que vigiava estavam apenas comendo e conversando normalmente, então podia relaxar um pouco, só precisava tomar cuidado para não ser vista.

A guerra se estendia por quatro anos, e ela tinha entrado para a Ordem da Fênix desde terminara o colégio e completara 18 anos. Lembrava perfeitamente o dia que, pela primeira vez, participou de uma das reuniões da Ordem. Foi lá que conheceu Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley (que uns meses depois virou uma Malfoy), Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger Weasley. E lá também que o rumo de sua vida mudou.

Tocou um medalhão que tinha no pescoço e sorriu. Pegou-o, tirou e o abriu. Dentro tinha uma foto de uma linda menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos muito azuis. Anna, sua filha. Ela tinha 3 anos e era uma menina muito inteligente. Ninguém, além de seu tio Alvus sabia quem era o pai da menina e este concordou em manter segredo, não apenas para a proteção das duas, como também de todos na Ordem.

Suspirou. Ainda doía lembrar tudo o que aconteceu nesses quatro anos, principalmente naquele fatídico mês em que lutou, ganhou, perdeu, se apaixonou. Repeliu as lágrimas que teimavam em cair de seus olhos e começou a lembrar...

- - - - x x x x - - - - x x x x - - - -

Bem, essa é uma das muitas fics que estou escrevendo e que resolvi postar... Surgiu, assim como quase todas as outras, por causa de um sonho que tive... Incrível, não?! Mas espero que gostem e deixem reviews!

Ah, gostaria de agradecer a Karen por betar a fic... =) Te adoro miga!

Beijos a todos...

Isinha


	2. Encontrando o inimigo

Capítulo 2 – Encontrando o inimigo 

Rebecca Dumbledore andava pela mata tentando não fazer muito barulho. Apesar de estar em lugar relativamente seguro, temia ser encontrada por Comensais e sentia que a qualquer momento poderia desmaiar tamanha a excitação que sentia.. Olhava para todos os lados para evitar surpresas.

Tinha acabado de fazer 18 anos e por ser uma ótima aluna em Poções fora convidada por seu tio-avô, Alvus Dumbledore para entrar na Ordem da Fênix. Quando entrou pela primeira vez no quartel general da Ordem quase entrou em êxtase. Ver todas aquelas pessoas que apenas tinha ouvido falar e conversar com elas era mais do que um sonho. Claro que seu maior sonho era ser uma espiã, entrar em lugares perigosos sem ser notada. Gostava da adrenalina, de viver perigosamente e ficava mais empolgada ainda quando a morte e a vida caminhavam lado a lado.

Parou perto de um grande carvalho e olhou ao redor. Sorriu. Tinha a sorte ao seu lado, pois conhecia aquelas matas até de olhos fechados. Crescera ali e sentia que ali, entre aquelas árvores e animais estava em casa. Cansada, porque não dormia há três dias resolveu parar um pouco. Precisava dormir, senão não conseguiria terminar o que foi ali fazer.

Lembrou de um pequeno chalé abandonado onde quando pequena adorava se esconder e agradeceu a Merlin por ele ser bem escondido dos olhos trouxas e bruxos. Foi andando na direção do chalé, ainda tentando não fazer barulho e ao passar ao lado de um barranco que havia na floresta escutou um gemido. Estacou na hora para que, quem quer que fosse não percebesse sua presença naquele lugar. Muito devagar foi descendo até onde essa pessoa estava e ao vê-la arregalou os olhos. Era um rapaz. Ele estava virado de bruços no chão, com as roupas todas rasgadas e muito machucado. Podia notar o sangue que escorria pela sua perna esquerda e o grande machucado que havia em sua cabeça, perto da têmpora. Chegou mais perto, tocou em seu ombro direito e o virou. Ele gemeu de dor e no momento que ela viu seu rosto sentiu como se milhares de borboletas voassem dentro de sua barriga. Seu cabelo era castanho, assim como seus olhos e podia notar que estava em muito boa forma, assim como um jogador de Quadribol.

Quando ele olhou em seus olhos notou que além de muito machucado estava febril. Não poderia deixa-lo ali, morrendo. Não conseguiria viver com isso. Então tomou uma decisão. Resolveu leva-lo para o chalé e cuidar dele, apesar de não saber quem era ou em qual lado estava. Perigo não corria, pois sua varinha estava a poucos metros de onde estavam, quebrada.

Conjurou uma maca e o colocou em cima. Fez um feitiço para esta levantar um pouco do solo e começou a caminhar, tomando cuidado para não deixar nada bater nele ou ele se machucar ainda mais.

Andaram pouco mais de 15 minutos até chegarem ao chalé, que estava muito sujo e empoeirado. Rebecca fez um feitiço rápido de limpeza, pois aquele lugar parecia que não era usado desde quando era uma criança e arrumou a cama. Colocou-o gentilmente em cima dela e foi preparar algumas poções de cura para ele. Abriu a mochila e pegou alguns panos, algumas ervas e pôs-se a fazer uma poção de cicatrização. Enquanto a poção fervia pegou uma bacia com água e começou a limpar o rapaz.

Ele se debateu no início, mas a medida que ela limpava seus machucados e seu corpo parou e apenas olhou para ela com olhos vidrados da febre. Quando ela limpou seu rosto notou que ele deu um sorriso, o qual ela devolveu. Foi quando ele, cansado e com muitas dores, perdeu a consciência.

Quando o viu desmaiando ficou até feliz, pois assim ele não sentiria tanta dor. Tirou a capa que ele usava, que agora era apenas pedaços de pano rasgados, tirou a blusa dele também e notou que não era uma simples blusa, era um uniforme de Hogwarts! Olhou o símbolo que se encontrada bordado do lado esquerdo do peito. Sonserina. Apesar de não estudar em Hogwarts, já tinha ouvido falar dessa casa, e muito mal por sinal. Mas não se importou, não era porque ele era da Sonserina que ele era uma cobra.

Ao retirar a camisa dele notou várias contusões e um corte em seu estômago. Sentiu pena por ele estar sofrendo tanto e desejou saber se todo o coração o que tinha acontecido com ele. Mas sabia que sua prioridade agora era cuidar dele. O corte do estômago não estava tão feio quanto o da perna, mas bem, ela tinha que começar por algum lugar, não? Limpou o corte e fez um feitiço cicatrizador, rezou para ele não se mexer tanto para que este pudesse melhorar logo.

Voltou para perto do fogo onde estava preparando a poção e viu que esta estava quase pronta. Voltou a limpar o rapaz e já estava quase tudo ponto quando notou algo em seu braço. Achou que era apenas mais um machucado dos muitos que ele tinha, mas ao olhar mais de perto notou que era algo muito mais importante, muito mais sério, muito mais perigoso.

Em seu braço ele tinha nada mais e nada menos do que algo parecido com uma tatuagem. Ficou paralisada apenas olhando. Ele tinha uma Marca Negra.

Ficou parada olhando para a Marca por algum tempo e o que começou como desespero mudou rapidamente para descrença. Não acreditava que um rapaz tão novo pudesse fazer uma besteira tão grande como se tornar um Comensal. Agradeceu a Merlin por estar num lugar afastado e por estar a salvo. Sabia também que se alguém soubesse que ela, que pertencia a Ordem da Fênix, estava cuidando de um Comensal, iria fazer algo com ela, quem sabe até a expulsar da Ordem.

Mas no momento ele não representava nenhum perigo, sem varinha, machucado e febril, com certeza estava bem fraco e não poderia fazer nada contra ela. Lembrou da poção de cura que estava no caldeirão e se levantou. Adicionou mais algumas ervas à poção, mexeu por uns 3 minutos e colocou um pouco desta em um copo. Olhou para ele, que tinha começado a tremer e murmurar coisas que ela não conseguiu entender e suspirou.

Sentou em seu lado, levantou um pouco sua cabeça e o forçou a beber a poção.

Vamos, beba... Vai lhe fazer bem – murmurava no ouvido dele. Este apenas abriu um pouco a boca, mas o suficiente para que ela conseguisse com que ele bebesse a poção. Depois de toma-la Rebecca notou que ele se acalmou um pouco e que aos poucos retornou a ficar inconsciente.

Colocou o copo em uma mesa e voltou para perto dele, ainda tinha que cuidar da perna que sangrava um pouco e da têmpora que tinha parado de sangrar, mas estava bem suja, por causa do sangue endurecido. Tinha que fazer algo com a perna dele, mas não podia usar magia, pois o corte além de muito grande era muito profundo, concluiu que teria que fazer isso ao modo trouxa. Pegou em sua mochila agulha e linha de sutura, arrumou tudo e se pôs a costurar o corte.

Foi o mais cuidadosa que conseguiu ao fazer a sutura, mas mesmo assim, sabia que estava doendo muito para ele, pois ele se mexia às vezes por causa do incomodo, mas não podia fazer nada para aplacar sua dor, além de murmurar palavras de encorajamento. Quando terminou, fez um belo curativo, deixou a perna dele repousada em um travesseiro e foi limpar a têmpora.

Para limpar o machucado que ele tinha na cabeça teria que praticamente lavar os cabelos dele. Ao fazer isso notou que seus cabelos eram castanhos bem claros e que dava para dizer que ele era loiro, tinha um corte bem casual e que era gostoso de tocar. Realmente, ele era um belo rapaz.

Mas como não poderia ficar ali apenas admirando ele, observou o machucado e concluiu que não era grave, apenas um arranhão. Então colocou um pequeno curativo e se sentou em uma cadeira perto do fogo, onde passou a observa-lo melhor.

Como um rapaz tão lindo, estudante de Hogwarts acabou se tornando um Comensal? – perguntava-se falando sozinha – E como ele conseguiu esses machucados todos? Será que alguém da Ordem o achou e tentou mata-lo? O que farei? Não posso avisar ninguém que estou cuidando dele, seria uma pena levarem-no para interrogação nesse estado... Ai Merlin, o que eu faço?

Seus pensamentos foram quebrados por uma simples palavra que os tais Comensais que observava falaram e voltou a prestar atenção ao que ocorria na sua frente, deixando o passado para trás...

Temos que encontrar o Zabini... – disse o Comensal moreno – Não foi ele mesmo que nos contou sobre uma garota que ele conheceu que era da Ordem?

Sim, quem sabe ele ainda não tenha contato com ela... E se ela for bonita, podemos nos divertir um pouco com ela antes de interroga-la. Ele não vai se importar... – disse o ruivo rindo, que a primeira vista lembrava muito a Percy Weasley, mas não poderia ser ele, pois ele estava morto, ou não?

Ao ouvir isso gelou e teve vontade de matar a todos, inclusive a ele. "Como ele pode fazer isso comigo? Falar de mim assim? Eu cuidei dele, conversei, amei...'".

Vamos ver o que acontece então... Mas seria muito bom se ele falasse mais dela do que apenas "Ela cuidou de mim e nunca mais a vi" Talvez ele esteja mentindo...

Vamos dormir então. Amanhã procuraremos Zabini e veremos o que podemos fazer.

E eles voltaram a dormir. E Rebecca ficou apenas pensando. Lembrando do tempo que cuidou daquele rapaz, quando tudo era mais simples, quando eles não eram inimigos, apenas... bem, quando ela cuidara dele e lhe dera tudo o que tinha de mais precioso.


	3. Pesadelos

_Capítulo 3 –Pesadelos_

Tinha ido buscar algumas ervas que precisava para testar novas poções, mas ao entrar na cabana não notou que a cama estava vazia e quando notou foi tarde demais. Um par de braços fortemente a agarrou pela cintura e uma voz forte, um pouco rouca e incrivelmente sensual sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Vai me responder algumas perguntas, ou que terei que te matar agora mesmo? – sentiu que ela endurecia em seus braços e riu – Sei que estou fraco, mas não a ponto de quebrar esse seu lindo pescocinho minha bela captora.

Não sou sua captora. Apenas estou cuidando de você, dos seus ferimentos. Não me machuque, por favor.

Então é bom que me conte tudo, desde o começo – ele falou, sentando-se na cama, muito sério – Primeiro, quem é você?

Meu nome é Rebecca... E o seu? – respirando fundo para tentar se acalmar.

Pode me chamar de Zabini. O que estou fazendo nessa cabana, no meio do nada?

Encontrei você na floresta, ferido. O trouxe para cá e cuidei de seus machucados.

E minha varinha? Onde está?

Infelizmente estava quebrada...

Mentirosa!!! – berrou se levantando muito rapidamente, o que causou uma incrível tontura que o fez quase cair no chão, mas ela se levantou a tempo de segura-lo e o fez sentar na cama novamente – Solte-me garota!

Teimoso! Você ainda está fraco, não vê? Sente-se! Agora! – segurando-o pelos ombros. Mas ele estava tão tonto que acabou deitando na cama. – Ótimo, fique deitado então. Por que não tenta dormir um pouco? Quem sabe se sinta melhor depois.

Sua doida. Tire suas mãos de cima de mim. Sim, vou dormir, mas não porque você está mandando e sim porque estou cansado. – falou com uma voz bem cansada e fechou os olhos.

Ele dormiu quase imediatamente e ela pode pensar com mais clareza. Não tinha muito que fazer e testar as novas poções já não a deixavam extasiada. Suspirou e de repente se sentiu muito cansada. Então pegou seu saco de dormir e abriu-o no outro lado do cômodo, bem longe daquele rapaz, para seu próprio bem e para seu coração que começava a bater forte, sinal que se não se cuidasse poderia acabar de apaixonando. Olhou uma ultima vez para ele dormindo na cama, fechou os olhos e dormiu.

Sonhava com uma festa, um baile para dizer a verdade. Estava sentada em um canto olhando para algumas pessoas dançando, então o viu. Não sabia quem ele era, mas sabia que estava vindo para ela. Levantou-se e foi caminhando na sua direção, mas quando estavam a poucos metros um do outro, uma sombra negra veio e o carregou para longe dela. Ficou parada apenas escutando os berros desesperados que ele dava. Então acordou e abriu os olhos, mas mesmo assim continuava a escutar os berros dele. Foi então que olhou para a cama e viu Zabini se debatendo como nunca. Levantou-se como um raio e se sentou ao seu lado colocando as mãos em seu rosto tentando acorda-lo.

Zabini, Zabini, acorde, você está tendo apenas um pesadelo. – disse enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

E ele abriu os olhos vidrados, meio dormindo e meio acordado e não a reconheceu, senão não a teria abraçado do jeito que a abraçou. Pelo menos foi o que ela pensou, pois quando ele realmente acordou, continuou a abraça-la, cada vez mais forte.

Zabini me solte. O que houve? O que você sonhou? Quer me contar?

Nada demais, nada que te interesse, apenas algumas coisas que aconteceram, mas que você não deve saber, não seria algo bom de se escutar. – disse ele muito sério, soltando ela.

É da sua iniciação, né? Sei que é um Comensal. – sussurrou a última palavra com medo da reação dele.

Sim. Sou um Comensal. Está com medo de mim? – olhando dentro de seus olhos.

Deveria. Mas não estou. Além de você estar sem varinha, não sinto que é alguém perigoso para mim.

Você não pode ter tanta certeza sobre isso. – e sorriu, o que fez com que sentisse milhares de borboletas em seu estômago – Estou melhor agora. Não quero falar sobre o assunto e você, volte a dormir.

Não me dê ordens, você não é meu pai, nem meu irmão e muito menos meu namorado pra ficar me dando ordens. – cada palavra que ela falava ia aumentando um pouco sua voz a ponto de quando terminou de falar ficou sem fôlego. – Durma você! Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer. – levantou-se e foi até a mesa, onde começou a separar ervas para fazer as benditas poções que eram sua obrigação.

Picava algumas ervas, mais alguns ingredientes como se fosse ele quem estivesse sendo picado e cada vez que a faca cortava algo ela resmungava xingando-o. "Garoto idiota, acha que pode ficar mandando em mim, só porque é um Comensal..."

Ai!!! – tinha cortado o dedo. – Droga! – e ia colocar o dedo na boca quando sentiu alguém pegando sua mão e se virou. Era ele.

Deixa que eu cuido disso. – ele falou, colocando o dedo dela em sua boca e chupando o sangue cuidadosamente para não machuca-la mais.

Amanhecia muito lentamente e os Comensais acordaram para levantar acampamento e ela para segui-los. Tinha uma ordem a cumprir, tinha que descobrir alguma coisa para que tio Dumbledore possa formular um plano de ataque. Já estava cansada de ficar apenas observando aqueles homens que nada faziam.

Eles se levantaram e começaram a andar em direção a cidade, uma cidade trouxa que pelo jeito os Comensais tomaram conta, pois parecia totalmente acabada, como se uma guerra tivesse acontecido ali a muito tempo e estava vazia. Sabia que com o começo da guerra vários trouxas se mudaram para outros lugares, mais afastados, onde a guerra provavelmente não iria chegar.

Corria perigo de ser vista, então colocou em seu corpo uma capa de invisibilidade, que estava com um feitiço feito por seu tio para que nenhum outro feitiço fosse feito e ela identificada. Continuou seguindo-os até uma pequena casa, que apesar de muito acabada parecia que tinha sido muito bonita num passado muito próximo. Eles entraram e ela também, que ficou escondida em um canto da cozinha enquanto eles se sentaram à mesa, abriram uma mochila, tiraram um pão amanhecido, um pedaço de queijo e começaram a comer.

Enquanto comiam conversavam sobre várias coisas que não tinha importância, como quadribol, bebidas e mulheres e ela já estava ficando impaciente com aquilo. Tinha vontade de estuporá-los por serem tão idiotas. Mas de repente mudaram de assunto e começaram a falar sobre o encontro da noite com Nott, um dos Comensais que o Lorde mais confiava, depois de Bellatrix e Lucius Malfoy.

Isso está ficando interessante. – pensou sorrindo – Será que ele estará lá? Como queria encontra-lo para... Não, nunca conseguiria mata-lo, não depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Mas gostaria de enfrenta-lo cara a cara e dizer umas boas verdades. – então viu os homens se levantarem e irem para os quartos dormirem. Ainda eram 4:00 da tarde e o encontro era às 8:00, então fez o mesmo que os homens e foi dormir, pois estava muito cansada. Sentou encolhida onde estava, com as costas na parede e os joelhos encostados no peito e dormiu.

Perto das 8:00 os homens acordaram e com o barulho que fizeram ela também. Levantou-se e ficou quieta esperando eles. Não demorou muito e eles vieram com muita pressa usando capas pretas com capuzes e máscaras horrendas. Saíram a foram andando pela cidade, contornando casas e entrando em ruelas. Andaram cerca de uns 30 minutos, o que para ela era uma eternidade, pois cada passo que dava ficava mais e mais nervosa. Foi quando pararam em um galpão abandonado e entraram.

Lá dentro estava um pouco escuro, salvo por uma luz perto de um lugar que lembrava um altar de uma igreja trouxa e o local estava lotado! Conseguiu contar cerca de 30 Comensais, todos usando a mesma capa e a mesma máscara.

De repente um homem andou em direção ao tal altar e utilizando o feitiço _Sonorus_ tirou o capuz e a máscara, seguido por todas pessoas presentes e começou a falar. Ela reconheceu o homem, era Nott.

Meus caros companheiros Comensais, estamos aqui reunidos para fiquem sabendo que logo, muito logo iremos começar o ataque em massa em todo o mundo bruxo e trouxa, principalmente naqueles conhecidos como "A Ordem da Fenix", nosso grande Lorde irá matar não apenas o velhote conhecido como Dumbledore, como também aquele pirralho, Harry Potter. – ao escutarem isso todos começaram a urrar e assobiar e Nott fez um sinal para que se calassem – O ataque começará nada mais nada menos no que nos lugares onde o chamado "futuro" do mundo bruxo está, nos colégios Hogwarts, Beauxbatons e Durmstrang. E começaremos essa invasão dentro de exatamente 7 dias.

Rebecca não acreditava no que estava escutando, tinha que avisar Tio Alvus imediatamente, mas não sabia como. Tinha que tentar descobrir uma maneira de fazer isso. Nisso todos os Comensais foram indo para suas "casas" e ela o viu. Estava lindo! Sem aqueles machucados, claro, o que ela queria, depois de 4 anos que ele estivesse machucado ainda? Ele saiu juntamente com outro homem e ela o seguiu. Quando chegaram em uma encruzilhada os dois se despediram e cada um foi para um lado e ela continuou seguindo-o.

Andaram mais uns 10 minutos e ele entrou em uma ruela, mas quando entrou ali não viu ninguém, então sentiu um a varinha sendo encostada em seu pescoço e alguém empurrando-a na parede. Tinha sido pega, tinha sido descoberta. O que iria fazer? Foi quando ele falou...

Quem é você espião? Vamos, diga seu nome logo, ou irei te matar agora mesmo, sem dó nem piedade. – ele falava com uma voz muito ameaçadora, que a fez ficar de pernas bambas, de medo. Não podia morrer agora, não podia deixar sua linda menina sozinha. Então ele foi bem perto dela e ela o reconheceu.

Zabini... – sussurrou e ele se afastou dela, ainda apontando a varinha para seu pescoço. Ela tirou a capa e disse bem baixo – Sou eu, Rebecca.

Ele arregalou os olhos e abaixou a varinha, incrédulo. Então sua expressão mudou para raiva. Pegou-a pelo braço a empurrou para a primeira uma porta um pouco escondida pelas sombras, ela tropeçou e caiu com tudo no chão. Sabia que tinha machucado o joelho, mas não iria se queixar, não para ele e não notou que seu medalhão tinha caído também.

Droga garota! Você está louca? – ele já foi gritando com ela, mas num tom baixo, para que ninguém que estivesse passando por ali no momento escutasse – Se alguém tivesse te visto? Você poderia estar morta agora! – então ele parou e a observou por um momento – Você é da Ordem não?

Si...sim... – trêmula, com medo do que ele poderia fazer, apenas sussurrou e balançou a cabeça.

Droga! – pegou-a pelo braço e a levou até um dos quartos. – Amanhã você vai embora daqui. Não me interessa se você tem uma missão, você vai embora. Não posso te matar porque tenho uma dívida de gratidão contigo, então te deixo ir embora. Agora durma, você parece estar exausta. – fê-la deitar na cama e não resistiu, deu um beijo em sua testa e saiu do quarto fechando a porta.

Ela dormiu a noite inteira, sem se importar com nada. Iria no outro dia iria para o número 12 e iria contar tudo o que tinha escutado para seu tio e iria esquecer que ele existia, para sempre. Acordou cedo, quando o dia estava ainda amanhecendo. Saiu do quarto e foi até a cozinha de onde vinha um delicioso cheiro de café trouxa. Amava o café trouxa, era a melhor coisa que tinha para acordar de manhã.

Ele estava sentando comendo já, em silencio e não falou nada quando ela pegou um copo de café, um pedaço de pão e se sentou na outra ponta da mesa. Comeram e ela foi se arrumar para ir embora. Não sabia o que ele tinha, se estava brabo com ela, ou se apenas estava sendo cauteloso, então voltou para a cozinha, onde ele estava encostado na pia com o olhar fixo em um ponto qualquer na parede do outro lado.

Ela colocou a mochila na mesa e estava fechando-a quando deu por falta de um pequeno peso em seu pescoço. Abriu a mochila e começou a procurar o medalhão desesperadamente. Foi quando escutou vindo dele...

Procurando por isso? – levantando o medalhão.

Nossa, você o achou que bom! Obrigada! – e quando foi tentar pegar ele tirou de perto dela.

Quem é a menina? – abrindo o medalhão e olhando a foto.

É Anna, minha filha. – ela disse em apenas um sussurro, mas que ele escutou.

Você não perdeu tempo, hein? Mal saí de seus lençóis e já pulou na cama de outro. Quem é seu marido?

Eu... não... me... casei...

Então quem é o pai da criança? O famoso Harry Potter?

NÃO! Claro que não! Você acha que eu sou uma promíscua que pula de cama em cama? Eu NUNCA fiz isso! – e arrancou o medalhão da mão dele colocando de volta em seu pescoço firmemente. – E o pai da criança não te interessa. – fechou a mochila e colocou em suas costas, colocou a capa por cima de si mesma apenas deixando a cabeça de fora andou até a porta onde parou e se virou – Adeus Zabini. Apenas tenha cuidado para não morrer. – se virou e começou a andar quando escutou...

Ela é... minha... filha? – ao escutar isso ela parou, respirou fundo, voltou-se para ele e com um sorriso meigo disse...

Sim... Mas não precisa ficar preocupado. Tem muita gente cuidando dela e também nunca irei pedir nada para você. – colocou o capuz da capa e ficou invisível para ele – Adeus. – e foi embora.

Deixou um Zabini parado na porta, com cara de espanto parado na porta e foi em direção a floresta onde tinha uma vassoura escondida dentro de um tronco de uma árvore morta. Tinha que chegar logo ao local onde iria encontrar os outros para contar o que tinha escutado na tal reunião.

Depois de aproximadamente uns 10 minutos parado naquela posição, Zabini voltou a si. Entrou na casa lentamente e foi em direção ao quarto, onde tirou uma foto de dentro de um fundo falso no chão e sentou na cama. A foto era de Rebecca e uma linda menininha abraçadas, sorrindo e mandando tchauzinhos e beijinhos para a câmara, que ele nunca soube dizer quem era, mas agora sabia. Passou os dedos sobre os rostos da foto e deu um sorriso triste mas ao mesmo tempo feliz murmurando "Anna, minha linda menina, minha filha..." e começou a lembrar...


End file.
